


Five Things Dani Pedrosa Wants To Do Before He Turns Thirty Five

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: "I’m drunk,” he said, sighing as he rested his head on the closed door, listening for his lovers heartbeat on the other side, “I’m drunk, and I’m in love with you, and you dumped me the day before my birthday, and I just. I just. I want to know why.“ Prompt from promptsonpaper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first Dani/ Marc fic.. Let's try this! I seem to only write angst but I think soon I might try some fluff.. We'll see. Thanks for reading x

“I’m drunk,” he said, sighing as he rested his head on the closed door, listening for his lovers heartbeat on the other side, “I’m drunk, and I’m in love with you, and you dumped me the day before my birthday, and I just. I just. I want to know why.“

•••

 _Dani Pedrosa tells us the five things he wants to do before he turns thirty five!_  
Marc smiles at the article, noting it had been posted a year ago in the run up to Dani turning thirty. Curiosity taking over at what Dani could have possibly said and wondering if it could prompt any ideas he could do for Dani's birthday in a couple of days. He reads on.

_1\. Win the MotoGP world championship _  
Well, duh, Marc thought, he'd always thought Dani was the most talented rider he'd seen that hadn't won the MotoGP world championship. Admittedly, he may be partially to blame for that fact as he'd gotten in the way at Aragon, and then took the championship in 2013 and 2014, which could have been Dani's. He knows that Dani would never think that way though.__

_2\. Finish my engineering degree_  
Marc liked that one, he'd been spending weeks watching Dani studying for his degree. He feels a swell of pride that Dani had stuck to that.

 _3\. Learn to cook_  
Marc snorts at his one. Dani and cooking didn't go partially well together, once he'd almost burnt down Marc's apartment by leaving the gas on and going for a run, but luckily Marc had gotten home in time to stop all hell breaking loose. He remembered fondly the time Dani had invited him round to dinner and the meal was impeccable, Marc couldn't believe that Dani had made that and he'd be able to go to sleep without worrying he'd wake up with food poisoning. Only, he'd found out as he'd gone to clear up that Dani had hired a chef for the evening and pretended to make the dinner himself. Marc laughed about it for half an hour but found it endearing that Dani would do that for him.

 _4\. Get married_  
Huh. Marc hummed at the thought. He and Dani had been together for almost a year and a half now. He'd imagined it. It would have to be private and small, though that is probably just the way he and Dani would like it. They'd invite their closest family and friends only, Alex - definitely his best man, as if he'd pick anyone else, and Eric would be Dani's. His mother and father, they'd grin with delight at their eldest marrying a man that he'd always admired, always knew he wanted since he'd met him. Dani's parents there too - he'd always been a little intimidated by Mama Pedrosa, but she'd be happy for them, tears streaming down her face. He'd probably even invite Jorge. But not Vale, definitely not Vale. He thinks about walking down the isle and making Dani's his forever and it brings a smile to his face.

 _5\. Have kids_  
And that smile turns to a grimace as he sees those words. He and Dani hadn't discussed children much. They both definitely wanted them but Marc wanted to wait until he retired, which Dani agreed with but for Dani retirement could be four years away, but for Marc, he considered it would be at least ten. Would Dani wait that long? Sure, he probably would say he could but in reality Marc wasn't sure he could make him wait that long. Ten years at least, plus the time it would take to actually adopt, it would be possible Dani would be about 45 by the time they could be settled with a child. It would be nasty and selfish of him to make his love wait that long to be father. Tears started prickling at his eyes and he wished he was a few years older or Dani was a few years younger so he wouldn't have to feel this way.

•••

"You are gonna turn up to my birthday party tomorrow right?" Dani furrows his forehead. He'd been confused why his lover had been acting so strange the past couple of days. Marc sighed, clearly not his usual attitude.  
"Of course, I didn't come all the way to Switzerland not to come to your party, Dani." Marc confirmed, Dani frowned even more, Marc never called him by his name, always calling him embarrassing nicknames like babe or sweetheart that made Dani blush but deep down he really liked it.  
"Okay. What's wrong?" Dani demanded, looking at his boyfriend seriously across the dinner table.  
"Nothing is wrong." Marc promises.  
"It is!" Dani yelps, almost surprising himself at his loud tone, "you haven't been you since you got here, you've barely kissed me, you didn't want to have sex last night, and you're calling me Dani? You haven't called me Dani in about a year, so what is going on? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Dani asks, his voice beginning to shake as he finishes his questioning. Marc visibly gulps.  
"I don't think we should be together anymore." He tells the older man, trying not to cry at the hurt expression that takes over Dani's face.  
"Why not?" He protests but his voice shakes too much to sound confident.  
"I just don't think we should. I'm sorry. I'll get a hotel and leave you to it." Marc slides off the kitchen chair, chest feeling heavy with guilt as he hears the man behind him whimpering but doesn't turn around.

•••

Marc checked into a hotel nearby. His footsteps feeling heavy as he walked, knowing he was walking away from a man he loved so dearly and a man who loves him in return. He knew the pain Dani would feel losing him now would be nothing compared to the pain he'd feel when they would break up in five years time with Dani realising he just couldn't wait around for Marc any longer. No, he's saved them both even more heartbreak, he tells himself that as he tucks into his cold bed, alone.

•••

Dani, a few miles up the road, was miserable. He frowned at the bottle sat across from him as if it was mocking him for being a pathetic loser who spends the night before their birthday sobbing into his glass of liquor. He phone beside him was blowing up with messages of friends telling their excitement about the party tomorrow, but he noticed there were no messages from the person he really wanted a message from.

He'd thought this night would start with a nice dinner and some wine he'd been saving for a special occasion, then they'd snuggle down and watch a movie before having the best sex of their lives. Who is he kidding? Every time with Marc was the best. He wallowed in his own misery as he lifts the little black box out of his pocket and opens it up. The ring staring back at him, mocking him like the bottle was. When he'd brought it, he'd grinned knowing how beautiful it would look on Marc's finger. His heart broke a little more as he realised Marc would never wear this ring. Marc wasn't coming back.

•••

The music was pumping, the ground shaking it was so loud and Dani was surrounded by people he loved but not the person he loved the most. He'd pretended to smile for the first two hours of the night but as the beer slipped down his throat, he became more aware he was going home to an empty bed tonight. He was pouting and he knew he was. It got worse and worse as people enquired where his better half was, Dani had just said he'd not been feeling well. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell people the truth without crumbling to a bundle of sobs. The tears were threatening to spill as Marc's name was said once again. It was Dani's party, and he could cry if he wanted to.

•••

Dani stepped out for some fresh air on the clubs smoking area, although it wasn't exactly fresh but the smoke was making him feel a little calmer.  
"Hey buddy," Dani inwardly groaned at his time alone being disrupted, he turned to the voice, plastering on his fake smile one more time to see Jorge.  
"Hey, Jorge, having fun?" Dani asks.  
"Me? Always!" He winks at the slightly older man, "you on the other hand? You look miserable." He states, deadpan.  
"Me? I'm happy!" Dani grins for good measure.  
"I'm not falling for it, you forget as your rival, I've studied you a lot, I know when you're faking it. Is it something to do with Marquez not being here?" Jorge asks, leaning against the rail, next to Dani as if indicating this conversation was not even nearly over.  
"He broke up with me," Dani admits, Jorge already knew of their relationship so it was a surprise not to see Marc tonight, smiling while standing next to the birthday boy.  
"I'm sorry," Jorge rests a hand on Dani's shoulder, "what happened?"  
"I don't even know, he came here a few days ago to visit for my birthday and he was acting so.. cold? So I asked him what the matter was and he said we should break up... No reason, nothing." Dani explains, barely being able to talk without wanting to cry out.  
"He didn't give you a reason?" Jorge inquires, surprised.  
"Nothing." Dani pouts.  
"Where is he now? Do you know?"  
"Jorge, don't get involved," Dani grimaced at the thought of Jorge storming over to where Marc was and asking questions of his younger teammate/ former lover.  
"I'll take you there. I haven't been drinking, my car is downstairs. It's your birthday and you shouldn't be moping, so let's get some answers." Jorge encourages, but Dani feels hesitant before swaying to his words.  
"Okay, let's go." Dani smiles a little, the first real one of the night, as he thinks about seeing Marc again, "wait, Jorge?"  
"Yeah Dani?" The Yamaha rider already has his keys in his hands and is shoving his jacket on.  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
"Because we're friends. It took a long time I know, but we're friends and I want to help you. Although it seems like I don't, I quite like Marquez too and want you two to be happy but don't tell anyone that!" Jorge grins and leads Dani down to his car.

•••

"I'm not sure I can go in..." Dani admits as he and Jorge sit in his car outside the hotel Marc is in.  
"Sure you can! You're Dani Pedrosa, you can do whatever you want."  
"I don't even know what room he's in." Dani shrugs, his confidence sinking away slightly as he sits outside. He's pleased he's still got alcohol running through him or he doubts he'd be sitting here at all. Jorge huffs and pulls out his phone, Dani just sits in silence as Jorge types away on his phone and frowns at the younger man.  
"Room 84." Jorge suddenly speaks, shattering the silence that had built up.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"Alex." Jorge tells him, as if that's enough of an explanation.  
"Do I even want to know...?" Dani raises his eyebrows in shock.  
"We talk a bit... We fuck a lot." Jorge laughs, watching Dani's mouth hang open at the revelation, "we can talk about that another time, at the moment you need to talk to Marc. Now go!" He demands, almost pushing the Honda rider out of his car. Dani takes a big breath as his makes his way inside, slipping into the elevator and onto floor eight. He walks down the hallway before pausing outside room 84, his heart hammering in his chest as he remembers who is behind that door. He raises his hand to knock, before hesitating. He closes his eyes and breathes. It's just Marc, he tells himself and he's suddenly not sure if he's calmer or more panicked but he knocks anyway.

No answer.

"Marc? It's me," Dani speaks out, he can hear a crash from the other side of the door so he knows Marc is inside, "will you open the door? Please." He begs, but the door doesn't open. "I’m drunk,” he said, sighing as he rested his head on the closed door, listening for his lovers heartbeat on the other side, “I’m drunk, and I’m in love with you, and you dumped me the day before my birthday, and I just. I just. I want to know why.“ Dani heard a shuffle before the door opens in front of him. Marc's face was red and his eyes puffy as if he'd been crying, but he still looked beautiful. Dani's breath caught in his mouth at the sight.  
"Do you want to come in?" He asks, opening the door slightly more to allow enough room for Dani to make his way in. The older rider wonders in, hoping to portray more confidence than he actually felt at that moment. He takes a seat on the sofa by the side of the bed and clasps his hands, feeling the awkward tension in the room. Marc sits on the bed, pushing his whole body back leaving his legs dangling off the edge, which Dani would have found cute if Marc hadn't broken his heart 24 hours ago.

"I wanted to save you the heartache in the future." Marc mumbles, fidgeting with his hands, like a nervous child.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I figured if we ended things now, a year and a half in, then it would be easier to move on, rather than five, or even ten years in the future." He explains.  
"And why would we break up in five, ten years?" Dani asks, feeling sadness creep in as he realised he'd been thinking about a forever future with Marc when the younger man clearly hadn't, "I thought we were in it for the long haul." He confesses, shame washing over him.  
"Because I don't wanna have kids until I retire." The younger rider sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. Dani's face just turns to confusion.  
"Neither do I? I thought we discussed this? I tho-"  
"Dani." Marc interrupts, "you retiring could be what four, maybe six years? Mine is ten maybe fifteen if I'm lucky. You'd be 45. You'd be waiting maybe ten years for me, I can't do that to you."  
"Where has this even come from?" Dani groans, "we haven't even talked about this for six months or so."  
"I found an old article, of things you said you wanted before you were thirty five. One of those things was kids, I can't give you that."  
"That article was before we talked about it though! It was before I knew how madly in love with you I am and that I actually didn't care if I didn't have any children as long as I had you." He whimpers, "I've never been in love with anyone the way that I'm in love with you."  
"You'll be a great dad." Marc promises, "with someone else."  
"I don't want anybody else! How aren't you getting this? I can wait, I don't care if it takes until I'm fifty, we'll have children together it doesn't matter if it's in five years, ten or twenty. It will be when we are both ready." Dani stands up from his place on the sofa, and gets on his knees in front of Marc. "I'll wait as long as it takes, just be with me. It's my birthday and all I want is you." Marc smiles, sliding off the bed and holding out his hand to lift Dani off the floor. He pulls his lover into a kiss.  
"I always want to be with you." Marc whimpers, sliding off Dani's jacket and thrusts his hips closer to Dani's but feels something in his pocket.  
"What's that?" Marc asks curiously, Dani feels a blush creep into his cheeks as he takes the box out of his pocket.  
"It was a present for you."  
"But it's your birthday?" Marc grins, confused. Dani's hands are shaking as he opens up the box.  
"You know how I said its my birthday and all I want is you? Well, I was hoping you would be my birthday present. Will you marry me?" Marc gapes at the ring presented to him, it was beautiful and exactly what he would have picked. The younger rider grins.  
"Yes!" Marc holds his hand out as Dani slides the ring on to his finger, perfect fit. He smirks, before Marc pulls him in for another breathless kiss. Dani smiles into it before they pull apart.  
"Hey babe? Did you know Jorge is fucking your brother?" Dani asks, laughing as Marc's face drops and a string of swear words slip out his mouth. Dani just pulls him into a cuddle, happy to have his lover back. The perfect end to a horrible birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is your favourite pairing? Write in the comments because I want to try lots of different ones, maybe some formula one pairings too if you like those?


End file.
